Emerald Eyes
by StrippingFetish
Summary: This takes place when Usui and Misaki are in the future, and they have a son named Kai... But as perfect as everything seems, it's not. (I'm not really good at summaries, so just read it please.)
1. Chapter 1

As you know, the manga is due to end in three chapters. So I'm really sad about it. However I decided to write a fanfiction about it so if it ends on a different note then I'm sorry. I'm trying to roleplay, watch a child and keep liquids away from my laptop. So forgive me. This is the second time I've written it, so I hope it's better than the first. If you like it, please vote and comment on it. It's the first fanfiction I've written, but second time I've rewritten it. ~ If I mess up anywhere in my fanfiction please forgive me. :3 I'm typing this without editing it.

_Usui wasn't answering my phone calls. "Dammit!" I snap my phone shut. He didn't answer me. I really need to tell him. I clutch my stomach with my right hand. "Stupid perverted outer space alien." I smile down at where my hand is at. I call him once more, but he still doesn't answer. I give up on calling him and settle on eating vanilla ice cream, because that's what I'm craving. _

_Finally, after waiting for hours, Usui calls me back. "Hello?" I answer my phone. I hope he doesn't realize how terrified I am. I'm more a mixture of being excited and being scared out of my wits. _

_"Hey Ayuzawa, I've wanted to talk to you all day but I was busy." Usui sounded so nonchalant, as usual. _

_"Me too, I have some exciting news." I feel my face heat up, and I rub my belly. He's not even here and I'm blushing. Takumi will be happy, won't he? I smile looking at my belly._

_"Well, what I have to tell you is important..." I heard him take a deep breath. "I think we should break up." What he says hits me like a freight train._

_I feel like I'm about to throw up or something. He's not being serious, is he? "W-what?" I can tell my eyes are swelling up with tears._

_"I'm being completely serious, Ayuzawa." I hear someone call Usui's name in the background. "I have to go, goodbye." And Usui hung up on me without telling me why. _

_I hug myself and cry. "N-no! Stupid, idiot, Usui! I hate you!" I scream._

I rub my eyes and sit up in my bed. I lay my hand in the empty spot next to me. It's been empty for five years now. I get up out of bed and turn on the light. I have to get dressed, make Kai an bento, get him up, take him to school and then go to work. I don't have a specific uniform to wear to work, so I stick with tan slacks and a white button-up shirt. I got into the small-modern kitchen we have. I begin to make onigiri for Kai's lunch. Then I go on to vegetables, meat and apples. After I'm done, I wake up Kai and get him dressed for elementary. He's not really excited to go to school, but he's not resisting either. He eats a bowl of rice and Miso soup for breakfast. I eat some too, since I probably need the strength. Kai doesn't talk about his friends, school ro anything really, he's really quiet about most thing's except when he just finished playing around outside. He gets excited to play at the park, drawing, cats and seeing me too. He is really an odd kid, but by his eyes and his hair... His is defiantly related to me and Usui.

When we're done with breakfast, Kai grabs his bag and his bento and we go to his school. He holds my hand as we walk. Kai's hand is tiny, but it grips mine tightly and it fits in mine as if it belongs there. "I heard there's a sports day coming up." Kai doesn't say anything, he just keeps walking with me. I guess he's not really excited for it. He really is Usui's son, isn't he? I smile at him.

I leave Kai at the gate and watch as he enters before I leave. He walks in alone, as the other kids meet up with their friends. He really is just like Usui. I hope he doesn't grow up to be a perverted outer space alien. My walk to work is short, it's close to Kai's elementary. My boss is busy in his office and I go to my desk. I work inside an office building as an call-talker.

When work is done, I just go pick up Kai and go home as usual. My mom picks Kai up after school. So I don't have to worry about going there, so I just get him and go home. My mom still lives at the same house I grew up at, but now dad lives there too. Suzuna had moved out, and moved in with Hinata. Where all I live with is Kai, in an apartment that I started renting after I left Usui's apartment. I don't think I've heard from him since that phone call. Kai goes into the kitchen, get's out what he wants for dinner. As usual, he helps me make it. And he's as skilled as his father is at everything he does.

Kai even helps me clean up after dinner. "Thank you." I hug him and kiss his head. He squirms away from me and looks up at me. "How come I don't have a father like other kids do?"

I just look down at Kai, why would he ask this now? "Because your dad didn't want to be with me anymore." I look down at the dishes I'm washing. I can't cry, not now, not in front of Kai. I have to be strong.

"But other people have met their dad's." Kai points out.

I grip the plate in my hand hard, like it's about to shatter. "Kai, I'm sorry..." Was all I could say. It's all my fault.

Kai goes to sleep shortly after dinner, so I take the chance to call my mom. I asked her earlier on how I should talk to Usui about Kai, because Kai will be turning six soon enough... And I don't think I can continue this without Usui. Kai will eventually need something from him.

"Ah sorry, Misa-chan. I was just talking to Suzuna." My mom answers the phone.

"It's okay. So what do you think I should do?" I hold my phone to my ear.

"Suzuna thinks she found his parents, they apparently live in a really nice neighborhood." She told me.

His parents? The Walker's or the Usui's? "Really?" I can't seem too ungrateful, so I don't think I should ask that.

"Yeah, come over tomorrow and eat dinner. Suzuna will be over too, she said she'll tell you." My mom sounds pleased.

'Okay, sure."

"Here's the address." Suzuna slips the paper to me over the table.

"Thanks." I glance at the paper and then tuck it in my pocket. They don't live as far as I thought they did.

"Kai has gotten so big!" My sister exclaimed.

I smile slightly at her. "Yeah, so how are you and Shintani?" Calling him Hinata still feels weird.

Suzuna looks like a younger version of myself, but we're nothing alike. Our faces are differently shaped. Her black hair is straight and dangling on her shoulders. And her fashion-sense is very girly. She wears tight-fitting jeans, loose floral shirts, and cute flats. She lucky she has Hinata by her side.

"Good." Suzuna blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

I smile and look out the window, Kai is playing with Hinata. "He's really good with kids." I state. It's probably because he's so childish. "He'll be a good father someday."

"Yeah, I know. He really loves kids too." I can hear the smile in her voice.

Shintani chases Kai around the yard, so I hear Kai squeal . Kai loves it when he's with Hinata. Maybe it's because Hinata's one-of the only males to actually give him any attention. Shintani looks similar to as he did in high school. He has the same hairstyle, just as tall, same childish face and usually is supporting a sporty-outfit.

Kai and I go home after dinner, he talks about how much fun he had playing outside. He really likes Shintani, which is surprising because Usui wasn't exactly fond of him. And Kai is his father's son. When we get home, I help Kai with reading. He's excited because he's the one reading to me. He's very proud of himself. _Usui, I'm glad I have Kai. _

Kai finished the books and he goes in his room to play. I flip through a magazine, thinking of what to buy for Kai since his birthday is coming soon. He really loves animals, so maybe we should get a cat or something. He loves it when he gets to play with the neighborhood strays. He should also get something else too, and I should say it's from Usui. He probably thinks he hates him and it's all my fault. I don't see how it's possible to hate someone who's your own flesh and blood.

I'm awaken by an alarm on my phone, going off. I must have fell asleep on the couch. I get up, shower and rub my eyes 'cause I'm not exactly awake yet. Kai is still asleep and I don't think I have time to make an bento, hopefully onigiri will suffice.

I dry my hair and get dressed. It's a similar outfit to what I wear everyday, but it's with a knee-length pencil skirt. It's a present from Sakura after I landed my office job. She was so happy for me, and I was happy because I could finally support Kai to at least have some-stuff he wanted. But of course, if Usui was still here he'd have everything.

I slap myself with both hands, I can't keep thinking of him. It's the past, and Kai is my future. How can I expect to have a future if I keep reveling in the past? Even if Kai is partly related to Usui, he's still mine and I have to protect him. I usually think of him when Kai's birthday is about to pass by, I need to stop. He's not here and he will never be here.

"Kai, get up." I shake Kai awake. He scratches his head and sits up. His green eyes analyze me and tell me he's sleepy. I kiss his forehead. Guy's irritate me, but Kai is my little prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm kind of depressed. But I've been trying really hard to write the next chapter. It might be edited later on and if I edit I'll post a chapter of me rambling about it or something... I just don't know. What do you think? What should I do with the next chapter? Anyways, leave a comment and vote for it~ I'm new to this. So I need all the reviews I can get. :) Oh, and if you want to call me something. Just call me Ren. ^.^ Oh and if you want me to read your story then ask. :)

My boss pased in front of me, back and forth. His suit was fitted just for him. "You've hardly made any sales this month, and we're thinking of letting you go." He mutters. I stand up. He can't be serious. I need this job, I have a son I have to take care of.

"Please, Nakahara-san, I need this job." I look down at my feet. How am I going to support Kai without a job? Go back to Maid Latte? I know I'm always welcomed back there, but I feel like I'm too old for that kind-of job. And then our funds will be still too-tight for us to really do anything. It'd be worst than it is now.

"I know, Ayuzawa… But, in order to keep it, you're going to need to do something for me." He sat down next to me and placed his hand on my knee.

I gulped and stared at him and felt his hand slide up my thigh. I wanted to beat the living crap out of him. "You think you can do what I want?" He whispered, with his mouth next to my neck. His voice was laced with a creepy tone surrounding it. I quickly pushed him away.

"NO!" I yelled and kicked him. "Don't touch me, discugsting pervert!" I ran out. I don't need a job where a boss sexually harasses me. Why would Nakahara-san do this? I really didn't think he was that type of boss.

I sigh and walk down the street, looking for "now hiring" signs in windows.

"Ayuzawa-san!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

I turned around to see Aoi waving to me. "Hey." I waited for him to catch up to me.

"How's Kai?" He asked, his navy blue hair is cut to frame his face. Even though Aoi doesn't cross-dress, he still makes himself look good.

"He's good. You should come over to visit sometime." I suggest.

Aoi smiles, he's really handsome for a kid. I don't see why all the girls ignore him. Sure he used to cross-dress, and sure that might make him seem weird or gay. But just he's femine-like doesn't make him any less than a guy. "I'd love that." Aoi likes to make outfits for Kai. He once tried dressing up him up like a doll. But I made sure Aoi understood that Kai is a boy and that he shouldn't do that. So now he makes Kai baby-boy outfits. And Kai looks really cute in them.

I walk to my mom's, she's inside her house cooking. And my dad is cleaning in the living room and Kai is still at school. How should I tell my mom that I got fired? I don't think I can tell my mom about what my boss tried to do to me. "Hello." I closed the front door.

"You're earlier than usual, was there a meeting or something?" She asks.

"Uh…Yeah. They told me to take the rest of the day off." I don't need my mom worrying about me. She'd probably go out of her way to prusade me to move back in. I'm old enough, and I can take care of myself and Kai.

"That's good. Kai will be happy, he's been wanting to spend more time with you." She's super-happy about me getting off early.

I'm glad she's happy, because I'm terrified. Maybe I should contact the Usui's sooner than I had planned?

"Misaki, everything alright?" My dad asked, strolling into the hallway.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I guess I'll just look for a job tomorrow.

There was no place hiring, no matter how hard I looked. What am I going to do if I can't even take care of my own son? We might even get evicted if I don't pay for this month's rent. And we won't have any money for food. I put my head in my hands. Dammit Usui, why did you have to leave me alone? Why couldn't you stay? I guess I'll just go to the Usui's and beg for money, explaining to them about my situation. I check the time, Kai pretty much still has a full day of school and I don't pick him up until 2 hours after that. So I have lot's of time, I guess I can go now.

The Usui's live in a big house, almost as big as a mansion. Is this the house Usui grew up in? He was so lucky. I make my way through the front gate and towards the house. As soon as I knocked on the door, a woman well past the middle-age stage answered the door.

"Hello." I smiled at her. She had her graying brown hair tied up into a bun on the top of her head. And her wrinkles were hardly noticable unless you were up as close as I was. "Do you know a Usui Takumi?" I couldn't help but look down when I said his name. Saying it outloud, to someone with the same surname as him felt so embarrassing.

"No." The woman bluntly said.

I looked up, tears starting to swell in my eyes. "Oh… Um. I'm sorry." I turn and start walking away. I should've known it was the wrong people. I bet his family are long-gone as well as he is.

"Excuse me, Miss." Someone called for me, back from the house as I was half-way to the gate.

"I told you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." I spun around.

"We raised Takumi… Are you Ayuzawa-san?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?" I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Usui didn't have a lot of friends, he was quite the introvert. You're the first pretty girl to come to ask for him. So I assumed you were her." She smiled at me. "Did Usui tell you to meet him back here?" His mom seemed nice to me, despite the fact at first she lied to me.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. I guess I should ask. "…Can I have his number?" I feel like I'm bothering her asking for this.

"I'm sorry, but we can't give you it." She wore sadden expression, but her eyes watched me warily.

"Please. I need to talk to him." I look away. They probably think I'm some crazy-obsessed ex girlfriend.

"Why?" It was Usui's Takumi's voice. I haven't heard it for at least Five years, but I know his voice anywhere.

I didn't want to turn around, to look at him. What if it isn't him? I don't want to be disappointed.

"Everything alright, Ayuzawa?" It's defiantly his voice.

I look over to the direction of the voice – towards the house – and I see his blonde hai still in the same style. His green eyes watching me, they were the same emerald green Kai had. I suddenly felt like there was a lump in my throat. They look so much alike, I didn't even realize it. They have the same facial shape, the same nose, the same mouth, the same eyes – I can't help but smile to myself.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to talk to you." I allow my eyes to meet his. He can't know about our son just by my eyes can he?

His eyes look lonely. "Mom, can you give us a few minutes alone?" Usui asked, his hands tucked into his pocket carelesly.

"Okay, sure." The woman, his nonetheless adoptive mother, went inside.

Usui looks at me, his stance is so calm and carefree. "Why are you here?" He wasn't going to beat around the bush, is he?

"W-would you like to come over and hang out sometime?" I feel embarressed. I know he'll turn me down, but it's worth asking, isn't it?

"I guess." He leans back in the air. "What's your address?"

I blush and tell him. Hopefully he'll come. "Come over tonight." I suggest.

Hopefully my mom can keep Kai then. I'll have to clean up, hide stuff, because he can't know about Kai until I'm ready to tell him. And for that, I'll need the curage. I smile at myself, I'm really not that same girl. I wonder if he'll still love me.

"Sure." He smiles at me, a hint of a sparkle in his eyes. "What time?"

"Whenever…" I look down to his hands. A gold band is wrapped around his index finger on his left hand. He's married, and I feel another lump in my throat. I look at his face again and try to keep my best poker face. He can't know I'm hurt by seeing that. "See ya later." I wave bye and leave. He probably won't come now. He's probably is just saying he'll come, but never will show.

I call my mom when I get home, and ask her to keep Kai a bit longer. Then I begin to clean up. I hide all the pictures of Kai andof us as a family in his room. Some of his toys, and books, I stuff in there as well. Hopefully Usui won't ask why I have a two bedroom apartment. Kai certainly has a lot of stuff lying around.

I begin to make rice porridge, I'm much better at cooking now than I was in High School. I know I'm not as good as Usui though. He's brilliant in the kitchen, no he's brilliant at everything he does. It has me kind-of jealous. I just want to be better than him at something.

Usui shows up when the sun is setting, and I let him in. I'm surprised he actually came, I thought he was going to blow me off. I'm embarrassed by the place I live, he's probably used to more upper-class stuff… And here I live in a run-down apartment. He's lucky he lives to luxuriously.

"You live alone?" He picks up a mystery book I finished reading the other day.

No. "Y-yeah." I'm being forced to lie, hopefully he won't see through it.

"So I assume you didn't look for me just to eat dinner?" He sets the book down and makes his way to the table, which is across the room.

"You're married now?" I'm hoping he won't notice I'm changing the subject.

"Yeah." He didn't say anything else, nor did he try to tease me.

I shouldn't pry him open for anything else. But I want to know about _her_… _His wife._ Is she beautiful? How long have they been married? Do they have children together?

"Is Ayuzawa jealous?" His sly teasing voice sneaks into my thoughts.

"N-no!" I push him away and blush. "I'm defiantly not jealous, you perverted alien!"

He smirks when I call him his old nickname. No one else calls him that probably.

My phone rings, and I excuse myself to answer it. I would've ignored it, but it was from my mom and it could be important.

"Hello?" I hold the phone to my ear.

"Kai is missing." Were the only audiable words I could understand from my sobbing mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you guys ever seen, read or heard of Another the anime? What did you guys think of it? Because I was going to write a fanfiction for it based in modern day time? Do you guys think that sounds like a good idea or not? And what other kind of fanfictions should I do, like for what other anime's? Do you even think I'm a good author? What do you think of my story? ~ I'm not very proud of my own work. And also this will not be THAT good of a chapter, and I might rewrite it later on. I'm not too sure. I'm not too sure I'm "happy" with it. ~

I drop my phone in utter shock. Where could Kai be? I look towards Usui. He looks at me in shock, too. "I-I have to go." His eyes look at my face, and I know he's analyzing me. "I'm sorry." I get up off the ground, and turn off the lights around the apartment.

Usui follows me out the door. He can't help me look for Kai. But I don't want to leave him; I might never see him again. I hide my face; I don't want him seeing me weak, because I feel like I'm about to cry. Usui and I separate, he walks towards the train and I went to look for Kai. I went to the store we usually go to get sweets. But I didn't see any sign of him. He didn't get taken, did he?

I go up towards the cashier; I should ask him because he might know something. I go up to him after he's done checking out the only one-other person in the store. He was wearing a hat, so I couldn't see his hair color. But his eyes were a dark chocolaty brown color. "Have you seen this boy?" I pull out a picture of Kai from my wallet.

"No, sorry." He looks at me apologetically.

"Thanks anyway." I quickly leave, where else could he be?

As the night goes on, I check the park, his school, the walk to and from my mom's and his school. Kai is nowhere to be found. And it's nearly dawn. My mom, sister and dad have gone home. So it was just me looking for Kai, and fatigue was starting to get to me. I was feeling so drowsy, like I might faint. Maybe he returned back home and is waiting outside for me? I rub my eyes and walk back home. I feel dizzy; I know I'm probably walking like I'm drunk or hung-over. I eventually reach home and Kai isn't there. My heart feels like it sinks into the lowest pit in my stomach. Is Kai okay? I make my way to the front step and the world goes black.

"Is mommy okay?" I hear Kai's voice breaking through the darkness.

My head is pounding, and it feels like it'll never cease. "Ow." I winced, rubbing the sore spot behind my head. I must've hit my head. I wonder what happened. I open my eyes and looked around. Kai was sitting down drawing or something at the table. Who is he talking to though?

"She'll be fine; she just needs rest right now." I watch Usui come out of the kitchen, he has a glass of water in his hands.

I close my eyes again. Kai's in good care, Usui will take care of him. He will protect him. And I can tell that Kai likes him, because if not he wouldn't be talking to him at all. I can't read Usui's expressions or mind though, so I have no idea what he's thinking about Kai. But he can't hate Kai, can he? I mean he is his own son… Not that he knows that.

When I wake next, it's night time and the sun is tucked under the horizon for sleep. Kai and Usui are talking, Usui is helping him learn how to read. I smile at them, but my head still hurts. I've been selfish. When I woke up earlier, I should've told Usui to go back to his parent's. I get up and go over to them, they both notice me.

"Mommy!" Kai jumps up and hugs me. I kiss his head and smile. I'm so glad he's okay.

"Kai, go to your room and play, okay?" I hold onto him.

"Okay." He wiggles out of my arms and runs back to his room.

Usui looks at me, his green eyes pierce right through me. What is that damn pervert thinking? He's probably going to tease me. Well, if he's only like how he was when we were younger. We sit in silence, for what seems like hours. But it's only been a few minutes. Does he think Kai is his?

"Thank you." I stare at the ground. I'm really nervous. I can't read his mind, so I have no idea what he'll say.

"You're welcome." His voice sounds nonchalant. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine… How did you find Kai?" I look up to see Usui staring at me. His green eyes make me feel uncomfortable; I can feel my face heat up.

"I saw him waiting outside your place last night. I was bringing over a gift for you." He leaned back in his chair.

"So he came home?" I ask, with a smile on my face. "Good. I was worried about him."

Usui doesn't tell me anything. He doesn't speak. Is he not going to ask about Kai? Does he not realize how much they look alike? Or is he pretending not to notice? Or ignoring it? Usui sighs and gets up, he makes his way into the kitchen. He opens my fridge; I notice how empty it is from this far away.

"I'm sorry; we don't have much to eat." I tell him.

He's still quiet, even rummaging through my fridge. He doesn't even look at me. Is Usui mad? Maybe he does realize Kai is his and he's mad that I've kept his son from him. I mean, it's not like it's my fault… He didn't answer my calls to him.

"Isn't your wife worried about you?" I manage to blurt out.

"I called her." He's so blunt about everything.

"Okay." I drop my eyes to the table in front of me. The way he's talking is going to drive me insane. Why can't he give me a better explanation? I want to know about his wife. I want to know what he's thinking about Kai. I bet if he wasn't such a perverted alien, I'd know what he was thinking.

After sitting in silence, he's in the kitchen cooking and Kai is still playing. I should probably punish Kai. But I don't want to do that when Usui is around. Plus, I'm too tired right now… My entire body is sore.

I sigh. "Usui…" I mumble. "You should go back to your wife." I can't handle this silence anymore; I just want him gone now. Because if he's gone I won't drive myself crazy with what he's thinking.

"Then who would take care of you and Kai?" His eyes come to rest on me; they're the same eyes as Kai's. They aren't cold, or inviting, just lonely-looking.

"I can take care of Kai and myself." I protest and look away.

"Oh really? Is that why Kai ran away last night and you fainted?" His voice was laced in a condescending tone. It was really like he was trying to look down on me.

"I can take care of Kai by myself, and I have since he was born. I mean, it's not like his father-" I look up and gasp because Usui's face is so close to mine.

"And why is his father no around, Misa-chan?"

I couldn't answer that, or do anything but feel my face turn red. Why does Usui do this to me? "I-Idiot." I push him away from me. He smirks like he's proud of something.


End file.
